mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 19
Fala pessoal, voltando com a décima nona parte de Dimensions. =D Voltando como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque essa parte era para estar aqui desde segunda. =,( Devo comunicar que não voltei com meus problemas que tive nas Partes passadas, porém eu estou numa correria essa semana com algumas coisas e está me deixando sem tempo para gastar com RF, mas eu encontrei um tempinho para estar aqui com a Parte 19. Me desculpem pessoal por isso e também pelo motivo que a Parte 20 demorará um pouco também para sair, mas eu garanto que a partir dela, voltará ao normal o lançamento das Partes, que pelo meus cálculos, vão até a 24 nessa temporada. =) Também quero agradecer pelo feedback maravilhoso na Parte 18, é claro. Muito obrigado pessoal, pelo apoio total de vocês. Sempre é muito gratificante para mim e jamais irei cansar de agradecer por vocês dedicarem seu tempo para ler as besteiras que eu escrevo a minha série. Muito obrigado de coração. =D thumb|252px|Dust e PeachesPara arte de hoje, quero trazer essa feita por Cherry Berry Punch, que fez versões anthro da dupla mais amada por vocês, aquelas que todos colocaram no Top 5 melhores personagens de RF. xD Para quem achou que a crina da Peaches pônei era exagerada, segurem essa. xD Eu gostei muito do estilo anthro que a Sarah fez para as duas, visto que suas roupas ficaram bastante semelhantes às de suas versões humanas. Muito obrigado Sarah. =) Go go: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 Obs: Como Oil Rig sabe que Hidden Moon é Nightstrike, irei usar seu nome real em suas cenas. Amigo Híbrido Cap. 1 25 de Abril, 21:24, Fábrica de Aço - Westside West. Nightstrike e Rip Tide encontram Oil Rig, que esperava os dois para poder derrotá-los. Oil Rig: Então se preparem, porque irei acabar com vocês dois aqui mesmo. A Oil Jewel no pescoço de Oil Rig brilha. Oil Rig: PETROLEUM MONSTER! Oil Rig aponta sua pata para frente e um monstro grande, feito de petróleo começa a surgir. Rip Tide e Nightstrike olham apreensivos para o monstro. Oil Rig: Não se preocupem, suas mortes serão rápidas! Rip Tide vira para Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Então esse é o poder da Dimensional Jewel! Nightstrike: E vamos ter problemas com essa coisa. O monstro de petróleo estica o braço para tentar acertar os dois, que saltam para poder se esquivar. Rip Tide: Não podemos brincar, temos que derrotar esse monstro logo. Rip Tide aponta seu casco para o monstro. Rip Tide: AQUA VORTEX! Rip Tide cria um pequeno vórtice e dispara contra o monstro. O ataque acerta ele, mas logo se regenera, surpreendendo Rip Tide e Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Não é possível! O monstro rapidamente tenta acertar outro ataque neles com seu braço, Nightstrike corre para frente de Rip Tide e cria um Shadow Shield para protegê-los do ataque. O ataque do monstro de petróleo acerta o escudo, Oil Rig aproveita o momento e surge ao lado de Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *surpresa* O quê? Oil Rig golpeia Nightstrike com suas garras, jogando ela contra a parede. Rip Tide: *assusta* Nightstrike! Rip Tide vira para Oil Rig. Rip Tide: Seu maldito! Oil Rig: Vocês acharam que eu ia ficar de brincadeira com vocês, igual os outros três? Eu reconheço que são poderosos, então eu irei atacar vocês com tudo. Novamente o monstro de petróleo tenta acertar Rip Tide, que se esquiva em algumas situações. Simultaneamente, Oil Rig também tenta acertá-lo. Até que o monstro de petróleo consegue acertar Rip Tide, lançando ele contra uma parede também, seu corpo fica coberto de petróleo. Nightstrike começa a se levantar e percebe a situação. Ela também percebe que seu flanco direito foi ferido pelo golpe de Oil Rig. Nightstrike: Ai! Droga! Nightstrike vê que Oil Rig se aproxima de Rip Tide caído. Mesmo com dores, ela começa a correr na direção deles. Nightstrike: Não posso usar para me curar, mas posso usar para atacar: REBUKE! (lembrete: Rebuke só pode ser usado para curar feridas causadas por ataques de outros Order Powers.) Nightstrike usa seu ataque lançando uma esfera luminosa contra Oil Rig. Oil Rig usa seu monstro de petróleo para se defender do ataque, que acerta o braço do monstro arrancando-o, mas logo cresce outro no lugar. Nightstrike: *surpresa* Impossível! Oil Rig vira para ela. Oil Rig: Eu não me esqueci de você! De repente. Rip Tide: E nem eu de você! Rip Tide cria outro vórtice e acerta em Oil Rig. Ele é empurrado para trás, mas não sente muito dano. Rip Tide: *surpreso* Por que meu ataque foi tão fraco? Oil Rig: Olhe para seu corpo. Rip Tide repara que ele está coberto de petróleo, pelo último ataque. Rip Tide: Entendi, isso está anulando minhas habilidades. Então é melhor eu me limpar! Rip Tide se concentra e ele faz o encanamento da fábrica estourar para usar a água em seu corpo e limpar o petróleo. Nightstrike se surpreende com a cena. Nightstrike: Uau! Oil Rig vira para Rip Tide. Oil Rig: Não é a toa que escolheram você para ser o líder do esquadrão de Riptides Land, sua habilidade de manipulação da água é invejável. Rip Tide: Chega de falar, Oil Rig. Vamos continuar com isso. Oil Rig: *pensando* Estou em desvantagem se lutar dessa forma. Então manterei meu monstro contra a unicórnio e eu eliminarei Rip Tide primeiro com minhas próprias garras. Isso vai requerer um pouco mais de concentração, mas não será problema. O monstro de petróleo vai na direção de Nightstrike para atacá-la. Nightstrike pula para trás para se esquivar dos ataques, mas ela percebe que a ferida, causada por Oil Rge anteriormente, começa a incomodá-la. Nightstrike: Ai! Meu flanco está doendo. Não posso continuar correndo, terei que usar aquilo que nunca imaginei que ia usar. Nightstrike usa o poder que ganhou de Dusky e começa a levitar. Em seguida, ela concentra para atacar o monstro. Nightstrike: SHADOW BLAST! Nightstrike usa seu poder, um círculo negro aparece em volta do monstro, uma luz aparece e explode nele, seu ataque destrói partes do monstro, mas ele se regenera novamente. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Mas essa coisa não é destruída. Em seguida, Nightstrike sente uma pequena dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso, Oil Rig tenta acertar Rip Tide com suas garras. Rip Tide aproveita o chão molhado para manipular a água e tentar acertar Oil Rig, deixando a água em forma de vários espetos. Oil Rig se afasta. Rip Tide: *sorri* É estranho você me confrontar, já que sempre ficou fugindo em Riptides Land, com medo de ser capturado e preso. Oil Rig: Usando a água para me manter afastado, esperto da sua parte. Naturalmente eu não tenho poderes especiais igual a você, mas engano seu em achar que não poderei te atacar de longa distância. A joia de Oil Rig brilha. Oil Rig: OIL FIELD! Oil Rig dispara uma quantidade de óleo no chão, que não se mistura com a água. Oil Rig: Agora é minha vez! Oil Rig começa a criar espetos com o oléo, para tentar ferir Rip Tide, que começa a se esquivar. Porém, um dos ataques acerta a pata traseira esquerda, ferindo-a. Oil Rig: Ahhh! Maldição! Nightstrike percebe e fica preocupada. Nightstrike: Rip Tide! Oil Rig olha brevemente para ela e o monstro volta a atacá-la. Ele estica seu braço para tentar acertar Nightstrike no ar. Nightstrike usa o teletransporte para se esquivar e atacar Oil Rig diretamente. Nightstrike: SHADOW BLA...! Nightstrike sente uma dor e ela não consegue completar o ataque. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Droga Shadow Power, agora não! Por causa disso, o monstro acerta Nightstrike, derrubando ela. Rip Tide repara que Nightstrike caiu novamente, mas ele está ocupado se esquivando e não consegue fazer nada. Rip Tide: *pensando* Maldição! Não posso ajudar Nightstrike! Rip Tide olha o cenário e repara que o oléo disparado por Oil Rig, não tinha se misturado à água do encanamento estourado. Então ele tem uma ideia. Oil Rig usa uma nova onda de ataques com seu Oil Field, mas Rip Tide começa a bloquear com a água do chão, manipulando-a. Oil Rig não gosta disso e Rip Tide sorri. Nightstrike se levanta e percebe que seu corpo foi coberto de petróleo, porém ela começa a reparar algo enquanto Oil Rig e Rip Tide lutam. Nightstrike: Hummm! Será? Vamos ver. Ela vira para Rip Tide. Nightstrike: *gritando* Tide! Rip Tide olha para ela e entende o recado, ele usa rapidamente um pouco da água, para jogar em Nightstrike e limpá-la do petróleo. Nightstrike: *sorri* Obrigada! Nightstrike começa a levitar novamente e prepara para atacar o monstro de petróleo. Nightstrike: SHADOW PRI... Mas antes de declarar seu ataque, ela mesmo o interrompe. Nightstrike: *pensando* Não posso usar o Shadow Prison, que é de um nível mais alto. Ao invés do Shadow Power me ajudar, ele parece estar me atrapalhando, como foi agora pouco. Então terei que usar outra coisa. Nightstrike se prepara novamente para atacar o monstro. Nightstrike: CLAWS FROM THE UNDERWORLD! Então garras negras surgem e começam a prender o monstro. Nightstrike vira novamente para Rip Tide. Nightstrike: *gritando* Tide! Ele olha para ela. Nightstrike: Parte para a ofensiva. Rip Tide entende o recado novamente e começa a atacar Oil Rig com a água espetada. Dessa vez, Oil Rig que fica na defensiva com o Oil Field. Nesse instante. Nightstrike: DARK SUNSET! Nightstrike dispara seu ataque ofensivo, presenteado por Dusky, contra o monstro que é desintegrado pelo ataque. Oil Rig salta para trás e faz uma expressão ruim por causa da destruição de seu monstro. Rip Tide vira para Nightstrike, que parou de levitar e se posicionou do lado dele. Rip Tide: *surpreso* Incrível! Como você destruiu o que parecia ser indestrutível? Nightstrike: *sorri* Simples! Eu percebi agora pouco que quando ele estava concentrado em te atacar, ele perdeu o foco em seu monstro, sendo que era o próprio Oil Rig que o controlava e o restaurava quando era atingido. Por causa disso eu consegui pegar o monstro com o Claws from the Underworld e finalizá-lo com o Dark Sunset. Rip Tide: Muito bem! Agora podemos atacá-lo juntos e diretamente! Nightstrike: *preocupada* *em pensamento* Porém eu não poderei usar nem o Claws e nem o Dark Sunset hoje mais, terei que usar novamente os poderes do Shadow Power. (nota: Como o óleo disparado no chão por Oil Rig, vem de um poder especial, ele desaparece nesse instante, porém a água não, porque ela veio do encanamento da fábrica.) Oil Rig: Isso ainda não acabou! OIL JET! Oil Rig começa a disparar jatos de óleo contra os dois, que se esquivam. Nightstrike novamente começa a sentir dores no flanco, então ela levita novamente. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Até o Shadow Blast já me causou dores. Acho que só poderei usar o Rebuke e o Shadow Shield. E vai ser isso mesmo: *falando* REBUKE! Oil Rig interrompe a sequência de ataques para se esquivar, e consegue. Rip Tide aproveita o momento para acumular toda a água no chão. Rip Tide: SWIRL! Rip Tide cria um redemoinho aquático e o dispara contra Oil Rig. O redemoinho acerta em Oil Rig, jogando ele contra a parede. Oil Rig cai, aparentemente desmaiado. Rip Tide: *sorri* Você deu trabalho, porém caiu apenas com um ataque. Certo que Swirl é uma das minhas habilidades mais poderosas. Rip Tide começa a se aproximar de Oil Rig. Nightstrike volta para o chão. Nightstrike: *confusa* Derrotamos ele? Rip Tide continua falando com Oil Rig caído. Rip Tide: Bom! Agora tenho que te levar de volta para Riptides Land, de alguma forma! Nightstrike repara que a Oil Jewel ainda está com Oil Rig e fica preocupada. Nightstrike: Tide! Cuidado, não se aproxime dele! Rip Tide assusta e então... Oil Rig: OIL JET! Oil Rig levanta e dispara um jato de óleo, acertando em Rip Tide e deixando seu corpo coberto de óleo novamente. Nightstrike fica preocupada e Rip Tide assustado. Oil Rig: Dessa vez você não terá tempo de se limpar! OIL EXECUTION! O óleo no corpo de Rip Tide começa a espalhar pelo corpo de Rip Tide, e em seguida, começa a se contrair em seu corpo, apertando-o. Rapidamente, Rip Tide coloca sua pata no peito de Oil Rig. Rip Tide: WATER PRESSURE! A água no corpo de Oil Rig, que tinha se molhado anteriormente pelo Swirl, começa a se contrair, também apertando Oil Rig. Rip Tide: Eu também tenho uma habilidade de execução. Vamos ver quem aguenta mais. Ambos contraiam suas habilidades fazendo a do outro perder a força, isso fez eles estar em um nível de igualdade, quem perdesse as forças primeiro, seria derrotado pela habilidade do outro. Oil Rig: Duvido que você tenha mais poder que uma Dimensional Jewel, então logicamente você ficará sem forças primeiro. Nightstrike fica bastante preocupada com a situação. Nightstrike: Oil Rig está muito junto à Rip Tide, se eu atacar, é provável que eu acerte o Tide. Então ela começa a ficar pensativa. Rip Tide analisa a situação e percebe que logo vai perder as forças e será executado pelo Oil Execution de Oil Rig. Oil Rig: Você já parece estar fraquejando, um corpo normal não é capaz de combater uma dessas joias. Rip Tide: *pensando* Ele tem razão! Não aguentarei por muito tempo! Só me resta uma coisa a fazer. Ele vira para Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Nightstrike! Ela olha para ele com atenção. Nightstrike: Hum? Rip Tide: Essa é uma situação delicada, precisarei que você faça algo, antes que eu perca as forças! Nightstrike: O quê? Rip Tide: Se eu soltá-lo, ele me eliminará e vice-versa. Então você deve usar um ataque bastante poderoso em nós dois. Nightstrike: *assusta* O quê? Ficou louco? Rip Tide: Não tem outro jeito. Se não fizer isso, Oil Rig vai dar muito trabalho para você depois, já que ele me matará. Nightstrike: Eu não posso usar um ataque que vai te acertar. Rip Tide: Eu não tenho muita força sobrando, então estou condenado de qualquer forma. Você deve aproveitar esse momento. Oil Rig vira para ele. Oil Rig: Então você planeja se sacrificar? Nobre da sua parte! Nightstrike: Não, Rip Tide. Tem que ter outro jeito! Rip Tide: Tem que ser isso, Nightstrike. Não temos muito tempo! Nightstrike começa a ficar bastante aflita com a situação. Nightstrike: Mas... Rip Tide: Não precisa se preocupar com alguém como eu! Eu sempre estive disposto a morrer pelo meu trabalho. Eu serei enterrado em Riptides Land com honra depois de morrer na batalha que resultou também na morte do maior vilão de todos os tempos da minha terra. Nightstrike: ...eu não posso fazer isso! Nightstrike começa a derramar algumas lágrimas. Em seu subconsciente. Shadow Power: Menina tola! Você está hesitando em eliminar uma ameaça por causa de alguém que era um estranho tempos atrás. Nightstrike: Cale a boca, imbecil. Não vou fazer isso. Shadow Power: Já que você não vai, eu irei fazer então. Nightstrike: Não faça isso! Não é para você tentar me controlar novamente. Shadow Power: Você já despertou grande parte dos meus poderes, mas fica perdendo tempo com emoções inúteis, então sou obrigado a te dar um empurrãozinho. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Shadow Power, não... O corpo de Nightstrike começa a expelir uma aura roxa e seus olhos se tornam roxos. Nightstrike: *parcialmente controlada* Muito bem! Então irei fazer isso. Rip Tide sente algo diferente na voz de Nightstrike, mas ele sabe que é o certo a se fazer. Nightstrike começa a concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia. Em seu subconsciente. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Não! Pare com isso, Shadow Power. Por favor! Shadow Power: Você é forte de espírito, mas fraca de alma. Porém você não será capaz de evitar esse ataque de qualquer forma. Lado de fora de seu subconsciente. Nightstrike (parcialmente possuída): SHADOW JUDGMENT! Novamente em seu subconsciente. Nightstrike: *gritando* Não!!!!!!!!!!! Uma grande quantidade de poder é concentrada e disparada contra Rip Tide e Oil Rig, porém, no último instante, Nightstrike consegue fazer com que o controle parcial do Shadow Power se desfaz e ela diminui a força do ataque no último segundo. Mas mesmo assim, o ataque acerta em cheio nos dois, causando muito dano. Um buraco forma na parede e Rip Tide mais Oil Rig são arremessados para fora da fábrica, ambos caem desacordados. Nightstrike volta ao normal, ela esfrega seus olhos e vê a cena, ela vai correndo na direção deles. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Não! Isso não pode ter acontecido. Nightstrike se aproxima de Rip Tide caído, então ela coloca a pata debaixo de sua cabeça, segurando ela. Nightstrike: *chocada* O que foi que eu fiz? Por favor, acorde Rip Tide. Rip Tide continua imóvel e ela torna a chorar. Nightstrike: Por favor, não morra! Então ela lembra de um pequeno detalhe. Nightstrike: Espere! Isso tem que dar certo! REBUKE! Ela usa sua habilidade, para curar as feridas de Rip Tide, já que foram causadas por um Order Power. Nightstrike fica apreensiva para ver se Rip Tide vai acordar. Porém ele acorda logo em seguida e olha para os lados, ele avista Oil Rig desmaiado e depois Nightstrike. Rip Tide: Ughhh! Nightstrike? Nightstrike: *aliviada* Que bom que você está bem! Nightstrike abraça ele. Nightstrike: Desculpe! Eu não queria ter feito isso! Rip Tide: Do que você está falando? Foi genial, Oil Rig foi derrotado. Nightstrike: Mas foi horrível, achei que ia perder você! Ela abaixa a cabeça e continua chorando em cima do corpo de Rip Tide. Rip Tide: Acalme-se! Está tudo bem agora. Rip Tide olha novamente para Oil Rig e repara que a Oil Jewel desapareceu. No esconderijo de Lightning Blade. A joia aparece em sua frente, brilhando muito, então ela começa a rir. Cap. 2 Pouco depois, os Red Heroes já estão todos reunidos e a polícia já tinha chegado ao local, vários Ace of Diamonds e Oil Rig foram presos. Rip Tide vira para o Chef Mustard. Rip Tide: Comandante Mustard! Como está Oil Rig? Chef Mustard: Ele está apenas desacordado, não corre risco de vida! Rip Tide: Quando ele acordar, tenho que levá-lo de volta para minha terra, lá ele será indiciado por todos os crimes que ele cometeu. Chef Mustard: Desculpe! Primeiro ele responderá pelos crimes que cometeu aqui em Red Fields, de acordo com as leis do estado. Rip Tide: Mas ele tem anos de crimes acumulados em Riptides Land, ele tem que pagar por isso logo. Chef Mustard: Não posso fazer nada, Rip Tide. Desculpe mesmo. Quando ele for condenado, garanto que será transferido para sua terra. Mas você deve aguardar até lá. Chef Mustard se retira do local. Rip Tide: Mas... Rip Tide fica decepcionado. Rip Tide: *suspira* Ah droga! Os outros Red Heroes se aproximam dele. Wind Slash: Mas você já quer levar Oil Rig de volta para sua dimensão? E como você ia fazer isso? Rip Tide: Verdade! Esqueci que ainda não acabou! Plasma Slam: Não se preocupe, cara! Ele ficará mantido na Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Red Fields. Mrs. Nature: E não tem como ele fugir de lá! Chef Mustard se aproxima novamente. Chef Mustard: Red Heroes! Devo lhes agradecer mais uma vez! Com a prisão de Oil Rig e dos Ace of Diamonds, vocês limparam o Oeste completamente da criminalidade. Hidden Moon: *visivelmente abatida* Obrigada, Chef Mustard. Mas não acabou, ainda temos que derrotar a mandante disso tudo. Chef Mustard: Ah! É verdade! Wind Slash: Pode ficar de boas, chefe! Que essa aí nós vamos descer a porrada nela logo. Mais tarde, por volta das 22:30, eles estão caminhando pelas ruas, indo embora para suas casas. Então Javelin começa a falar para Rip Tide e Nighstrike escutar. Javelin: Sério que vocês escolheram lutar contra o cara sozinhos? Tudo bem que vocês estão de pé e não desmaiados e cheios de feridas, mas... Shockwave interrompe ela. Shockwave: Jav! Javelin olha e Shockwave aponta para Nightstrike, mostrando-a para Javelin. Nightstrike tinha parado e ficado para trás cabisbaixa. Todos eles retornam e se aproximam de Nightstrike. Hydra: Night! Tudo bem? Nightstrike começa a derramar lágrimas novamente e se abaixa no chão em seguida. Nightstrike: Me desculpem amigos, sou uma péssima líder! Eles fazem expressões de pena. Nightstrike: Sou uma idiota irresponsável, por querer tomar conta de um inimigo poderoso sem a ajuda de vocês, só porque vocês conseguiram derrotar alguém e eu ainda não, isso foi muita ganância da minha parte. Por causa disso, acabei colocando a vida de Rip Tide em risco. Agora sei a dor que cada um de vocês sentiram ao confrontar cada um daqueles vilões. Rip Tide se aproxima dela. Rip Tide: Já falei que não é para você ficar assim. Tudo ocorreu bem, aqui estamos todos nós e mais uma missão foi concluída. Também se tivesse acontecido algo comigo, não faria mal também, sou uma peça descartável... Nightstrike: Você NÃO é uma peça descartável. Você é...um amigo valioso para mim e para cada um de nós. Rip Tide fica surpreso com as palavras de Nightstrike, porque ele não esperava que tivessem tanta consideração por ele. Ele olha para os outros que fazem gestos postivos, confirmando o que Nightstrike disse. Nightstrike: O último ataque foi um Shadow Judgment involuntário, não queria ter usado aquele ataque. Foi por vontade própria do Shadow Power e ele seria fatal para você e para Oil Rig, mas eu consegui suavizar no último segundo. Essas coisas não iriam acontecer se tivéssemos todos nós contra Oil Rig. Javelin, Shockwave e Hydra se aproximam de Nightstrike. Javelin: *sorri* É! Você vacilou! Mas você não é uma péssima líder, se fosse, não tínhamos chegado até aqui. Shockwave: *sorri* Eu falei que eu deveria ser a líder, mas eu jamais trocaria a sua liderança dos Red Heroes pela a minha. Hydra: *sorri* Sabe por que é justo você ser a líder? Porque foi graças a você que hoje somos todos amigos, tudo começou com aquela garota que se mudou de Windy City para cá, se não fosse você, cada um de nós estava em um canto, vivendo uma vida chata ou até não vivendo mais. Razorback se agrada das palavras de Hydra. Shockwave: Erros todos cometem, mas você ainda é a melhor, Nightstrike! Nightstrike olha para cada um deles e ambos mantém um sorriso no rosto. Nightstrike: *sorri* Muito obrigada, meus amigos! Javelin, Shockwave e Hydra abraçam Nightstrike. Razorback: Beleza! Já que estamos todos bem! Pizza de tomate para todos e pizza de parafuso para o Enforcer. Enforcer: *confuso* Eu não como parafuso! Razorback: Hehehe! Então o clima tenso entre eles logo se torna um clima agradável, já que começaram a sorrir e a se divertir. Mas Nightstrike não consegue deixar de ficar preocupada com o fato que o Shadow Power controlou sua mente parcialmente e usou um Shadow Judgment contra Rip Tide. Mais tarde, por volta das 00:20, já no dia 26, Hydra chega em casa exausta e se joga de bruços na cama de seu quarto. Em seguida, Kraken chega. Kraken: Hydra? Hydra: *cansada* Oi Kraken! Diga! Kraken: Eu estive pensando em algo. Hydra: O quê? Hydra responde as perguntas de Kraken, mas ela nem se mexe da posição que se jogou na cama. Kraken: Eu quero me tornar um Red Hero! Hydra fica surpresa e olha para ele com uma expressão pasma. Cap. 3 Mais tarde, em Red Fields High School, no horário do intervalo, Javelin e Depth Charge estão passeando pelo colégio e conversando. Javelin: Sabe de uma coisa, Charge!? Depth Charge: O quê? Javelin: Não acredito que vou dizer uma coisa dessas, mas estou preocupada com a Xenon! Depth Charge: Verdade! Tinha me esquecido dela. Faz tanto tempo que ela não nos incomoda que nem percebi o sumiço dela. Javelin: Pois é! Ela não está vindo para o colégio desde o dia que acusei ela de ter atacado Silver Streak. Se continuar assim, ela reprovará pelo número de faltas. Depth Charge: Eu disse que você exagerou ao falar daquela forma com ela. Javelin: Realmente estou me sentindo mal com isso, vou tirar um tempo para ir conversar com ela depois. Depth Charge: *sorri* Olha que graça! Você fica muito fofa quando faz essa expressão de arrependimento. Javelin: Ei, não me chame de fofa, seu cabeçudo! Depth Charge: É fofa sim. E ainda fica mais fofa quando está brava! Javelin: *brava* Grrrrr! Vou te dar umas porradas aqui no colégio mesmo. Depth Charge: Espere! Eu não tinha reparado ainda! Javelin: O quê você não reparou? Depth Charge: Usando aparelho e fazendo expressões de brava, você é o cúmulo da fofura extrema. Javelin parte para cima de Depth Charge, querendo bater nele, Charge segura ela. Javelin: Idiota! Você sabe que odeio meu aparelho e está falando essas coisas só para me irritar. Depth Charge: Hehehehe! Javelin solta ele e fica emburrada. Javelin: Humpft!! Por causa disso, não vou te beijar hoje! Depth Charge: *chateado* Você é do mal! Em seguida. Depth Charge: Mudando de assunto: Hoje, no quarto horário, as outras equipes competidoras dos outros colégios vão vir aqui para um treinamento conjunto. Você não quer ver? Javelin: Hummm! Quarto período é Geografia com a chata da Land. Então sim, vou matar aula para ver. Depth Charge: *sorri* Tudo bem então. Enquanto isso, Hydra está sentada em um banco e pensativa no que Kraken lhe disse na última noite. Hydra: *pensando* Não sei se devo levar em consideração o que Kraken disse e falar com os outros, ou deixar para lá. Ela se levanta do banco. Hydra: Ah, vou falar com os outros! De repente, ela dá de cara com Peaches. Peaches: *sorrindo* Falar o quê? Hydra: Não é da sua conta, sai da minha frente! Peaches: Quer saber? Eu até fiquei com medo de você, no dia que você me bateu. Mas eu descobri que mais uma advertência e você é expulsa de Red Fields High School, então resolvi voltar a te provocar. Hydra: *ficando brava* Você não tem nada para fazer não? Porque eu tenho. Peaches: *voz provocativa* Ó Hydrazinha! Você não consegue superar que eu roubei aquele que você queria como namorado?! Hydra fica olhando nos olhos de Peaches com uma expressão séria. Peaches: Razorback me escolheu porque eu sou muito mais bonita que você. Hydra: Você acha que eu tenho medo de tomar outra advertência? Quebrar a sua cara de retardada vai valer a pena ser expulsa. Hydra tenta acertar Peaches com sua pata, Peaches se assusta e tenta se esquivar, a pata de Hydra bate em sua crina e, acidentalmente, Hydra arranca o acessório de arco-íris da crina dela. Peaches fica brava. Peaches: Ei, me devolve isso! Peaches tenta pegar de volta, mas Hydra não deixa. Hydra: Por quê? Essa coisa ridícula é importante para você? Peaches: Me dá isso agora! Hydra: Eu não quero isso, então toma! Hydra devolve o acessório de Peaches, que coloca em sua pata direita dessa vez.''qualquer semelhança com a arte no início da Parte 19, é mera coincidência. '''Hydra:' *sorri* Nossa! Você ficou nervosinha por causa dessa coisa. Por quê? Peaches: Não é da sua conta! Hydra: Ah! Fala! Peachesinha! Peaches: *sorri* Tá bom! Já que quer saber! Isso foi um presente do meu ex-namorado. Hydra: Você está namorando Razorback e usa um presente de seu ex-namorado? Peaches: Sua tola! Esse ex-namorado foi o único pônei que eu realmente gostei, por isso ainda uso esse acessório. Hydra repara em algo e começa a sorrir novamente. Peaches: Você deve achar que eu gosto do Razorback, mas não, eu não sinto nada por ele. Eu apenas achei ele muito bonito e atraente, por isso quis ficar com ele. E também, porque eu queria te roubá-lo. Não seria justo uma idiota como você ficar com alguém tão bonito, mesmo sendo por sua causa que ele começou a estudar aqui. Hydra: Não entendi, você poderia repetir? Peaches: Pra ficar claro: EU NÃO SIN-TO NA-DA PE-LO RA-ZOR-BA-CK, SÓ QUIS TE ROU-BÁ-LO. Hydra: *sorrindo* Ah tá, agora entendi! Peaches repara que Hydra está sorrindo. Peaches: Do que você está rindo? Hydra faz um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para as costas de Peaches. Ela se vira e dá de cara com Razorback, que estava sério, então ela fica assustada. Peaches: O-oi a-amorzinho...como vo-você está? Razorback: Não fale nada, Peaches. Eu escutei tudo. Peaches: *sem graça* Mas é que...é... Razorback: Não me importaria de você usar um presente de um ex-namorado. Porém sua declaração sobre nunca ter gostado de mim e ter feito isso apenas para provocar Hydra, não foi uma coisa legal. Peaches: Eu estava brincando, eu realmente... Razorback: Olha Peaches, eu gostei de você de verdade. Uma vez me disseram que você vivia implicando a Hydra, mas eu achei que era apenas ciúmes dela, agora eu percebi que tipo de pônei que você é. Você não presta. Peaches: *querendo chorar* Não, Razorback...eu posso explicar... Razorback: Está tudo acabado entre nós! Peaches: Razorback, por favor... Razorback dá as costas para ela e sai. Hydra olha para Peaches, sorri e também sai, mas em outra direção. Peaches começa a fazer uma expressão de ódio. Peaches: *irritada* Hydra maldita! Eu vou acabar com você! Mais tarde, no quarto período. As equipes de velocistas estão treinando e Javelin está assistindo, como prometido. Depth Charge está reunido com Silver Streak, Sprint Boost e Ninety Turn. Depth Charge: Muito bem, Silver Streak! Sua vez! Silver Streak: Vamos ver como eu estou depois de passar alguns dias no hospital. Silver Streak se prepara para dar uma volta na pista de atletismo. Depth Charge: Ok...preparar...VAI! Silver Streak sai voando em disparada, porém, ele sente uma dor na asa direita metros depois e cai. Depth Charge e os outros dois assustam e vão até ele. Javelin também fica preocupada e vai até Silver Streak. Depth Charge: Ei cara! O que foi? Silver Streak: *sentindo dores* Minha asa esquerda! Está doendo horrores! Javelin: Sua asa? Depth Charge: Precisamos dos médicos do colégio. Pouco depois, os médicos chegam e Silver Streak é levado para a enfermaria do colégio. Depth Charge faz um comentário com os outros dois e com Javelin. Depth Charge: Droga! Sabia que ainda era cedo para Silver Streak voltar a voar na equipe. Sprint Boost: Verdade! E isso só piora a situação. Ninety Turn: É provável que ele não fique bom até os Jogos de Verão. Então, um grupo de outro colégio se aproxima, composto por três pégasos machos e uma fêmea chamada Hydrogen Oxide, que é a líder da equipe. Hydrogen Oxide: *sorri* A equipe de Red Fields High School, os vencedores dos Jogos de Inverno. Receio que minha equipe, estreante nos jogos, não tenha nenhuma chance. Se bem que acabei de ver o velocista Silver Streak cair e ser levado por médicos. Depth Charge: Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. Javelin: E você parece estar achando graça disso, sua esquis... Javelin repara na aparência dela e fica pasma. Hydrogen Oxide tem a crina encaracolada, da cor verde água. Bastante semelhante a crina de Xenon. Javelin: *apavorada* S-será possível? Continua... - Então é isso pessoal. Espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado de mais essa parte, que ficou bastante extensa. É porque eu queria compensá-los, já que demorarei a postar a Parte 20. Espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado Claro que gostaram, olha o tanto de coisa que está desenrolando na série. =P e também que possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. =) Muito obrigado pessoal, vocês são demais. =)=) Até a próxima. =)=)=) Categoria:Entradas em blogues